1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the purification of crude higher-alkyl glycosides by removal of residual higher boiling aliphatic monohydroxyl compounds which are used in the preparation of the crude higher-alkyl glycosides. The residual higher alcohols are removed via distillation using an added high boiling hydroxyl-containing solvent to assist in the separation. The product can then be further treated to improve color.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that crude higher-alkyl glycosides can be prepared by reacting a monosaccharide or a compound hydrolyzable to a monosaccharide with a monohydric alcohol having from 8 to 25 carbon atoms. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,598,865 and 3,772,269. These methods result in undesirable amounts of odorous higher alcohols, which are used as reactants in the synthesis, remaining in the crude higher-alkyl glycoside. The presence of these alcoholic impurities results in the products being unsuitable for many applications, particularly those that are involved in contact with human beings or with equipment used in food processing.